


Guard Dog

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Jesse McCree, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: “If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!”





	Guard Dog

You huffed as you finally set the tower of glasses down into the sink. If you held them any longer then you would have quite a lot of glass to clean up. As you rolled your shoulders, you cast your eyes up to the clock. Only another hour to go. All you had to do was throw out the stragglers and you’d finally be able to pass out in your nice warm bed. Even the thoughts of plush pillows and a soft blanket brought a smile to your lips. But until then, you kept yourself busy. If just to keep yourself awake. You did a sweep of the room, collecting the glasses you hadn’t been able to manage on your first round. You were just about to add another to the stack when a voice behind you startled you.

“Need a hand there, sugar?”

You dropped the glass in your free hand in order to rescue the other as you jumped. You flinched, bracing yourself for the sound of shattering glass. But that never came. You slowly turned to see one of your regulars standing straight, clutching the glass. Even his tipsy smile made your heart melt.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, taking a few glasses from you and carrying them over to the bar. You could only mumble a thanks, keeping your head down in the hopes that he couldn’t see the blush that was filling your face. You could go months without seeing the cowboy. But when he was in town it was near impossible getting him out of your bar. And when he was here, he always made your heart flutter.

“One last round, okay?” you said, once you had deposited the empty glasses.

“A’ight but you better make it a big one,” he told you, handing you his glass.

You did as he said- hey, he was your favourite customer after all- and slid the glass across the bar to him. He flashed you a smile and you couldn’t help but notice that his teeth seemed quite pointed. Were they always like that? Or were you just more tired than you thought you were?

You pushed the thought aside and went back to clearing up. And it was time to bite the bullet and deal with what was probably the worst individual on this planet. Who was now currently passed out, sprawled across the bar. You tossed your towel at him, careful not to get too close. He woke with a start, knocking bottles in his wake.

“Hey!” you snapped, “Get up. Time to go home.”

“Shut up, you piece of shit,” he grumbled, “And get me another drink.”

“Excuse me?” you fumed, “Get the hell out right now!”

For a drunk guy, you found he moved pretty quick. His hand shot out and grabbed your collar, pulling you within an inch of your face. The smell of alcohol and stale sweat clung to him, and his foul breath made you gag.

“I thought I said get me another drink,” he spat.

His eyes suddenly went wide as a hand grabbed his shoulder before throwing him with such force that he hit the far wall. McCree stood between the two of you, posture now slumped, body harrier, eyes red, claws sharp and fangs bared at the man.

“If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!” he snarled, voice low and inhuman.

The man trembled, paralysed in fear. McCree taking a step forward was enough to shake him enough to take off, scrambling to his feet before taking off out the door. Once the door swung closed, his posture eased and he turned to you.

“You alright?”

You were too shocked to speak, only able to furiously nod. He took your stunned silence for fear and turned to leave.

“Sorry you had to see that side of me.”

“Wait!” you called, stopping him in his tracks as you finally found your voice, “Maybe…One more drink?”

He shot you a look of confusion as you already began filling a fresh glass. He took a caution step forward before slowly taking a seat. Already his claws began to retract, but the thick hair remained, for now at least.

“You aint afraid of the big bad wolf?” he asked, taking a sip.

“Not when he just saved my ass,” you replied, pouring yourself a drink, “Besides, I’ve always been a dog person.”


End file.
